


HoNk

by scoutsrebellion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutsrebellion/pseuds/scoutsrebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadstuck Warning! Sober!Gamzee and Karkat M for Rape and violence;  Gamzee is sober and Karkat is in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MiRtHfUl mIrAcLeS

Ch. 1 MiRtHfUl MiRaClEs

WHAM! a dull, sickening crack resonated from Nepeta's body as a club was brought down heavily on her chest. Backing away from the poor Leo and the psychotic Capricorn hovering above her, Karkat thanked whatever gods there were out there, that Nepeta had died quickly and she couldn't feel the clubs crushing her bones. Karkat managed a few steps backwards towards the hallway before the Capricorns' head shot up and his red and indigo eyes locked onto the small Cancer. Freezing in place, Karkat shivered as Gamzee's smile split in half, revealing an evil grin, "Where ya goin' motherfucking best FRIEND?!" He snarled as he stepped over Nepeta's battered corpse, advancing towards the Cancer, the juggling clubs gripped in his hands dripped green blood in a trail on the floor.

Karkat turned quickly on his heel and bolted down the hallway, ducking into the nearest room and slamming the door behind him. Gamzee's footsteps echoed quietly through the empty hall as he slowly walked to the door hiding the cancer. "Kaaaaaarkaaaaat...~" Gamzee sang sweetly, stopping in front of the door that hid Karkat. The light that seeped under the door was blocked out by the clown outside it. Holding his breath, hoping Gamzee would leave, Karkat sat there in the dark clutching his sickle to his chest. The Cancer was mistaken, his silence only angered the Capricorn further, and before he knew what was happening, the door was yanked open and he was dragged out of the closet and into the hallway.

Pinning the Cancer against the wall by his throat, Gamzee snarled in Karkat's face, his eyes glinting with anger, "You thought you could get away?!" he yelled, digging his claws into Karkats throat, the Cancer's feeble clawing at his hand only angered the Capricorn more "You were WRONG!" Laughing as pale red tears trailed down Karkat's face, Gamzee only tightened his grip on the smaller trolls neck.

Clawing again vainly at Gamzee's hand, Karkat's vision slowly began to blur from lack of oxygen, his struggles growing in desperation as the seconds crawled by. Candy red blood had begun seeping from the claw marks on Karkat's neck causing the Capricorn to bark another laugh. In a last attempt to free himself, Karkat clawed at Gamzee's arm pitifully, his vision dimming quickly as he lost consciousness, the last thing he saw was Gamzee's shark-like grin. Gamzee lifted his limp moirail and tossed him over his shoulder before heading down the hall to his respiteblock.

Karkats' eyes fluttered open slowly, his vision blurry. The Cancer could just barely make out the form of somebody sitting across from him on the floor. Blinking to clear his vision, Karkat realized it was Gamzee staring at him. Jolting backwards into the wall behind him, Karkat twisted his bow bound wrists, the rope rubbing against his skin making him hiss in pain.  
"Good morning..." Gamzee growled as he stood up from his place on the floor and walked over to the cowering Cancer in the corner.  
"St-stay back!" Karkat snarled furiously as the clown neared him, his back pressing against the smooth wall behind him, "I'm warning you! Get back!"

Closing the gap between them, Gamzee crouched down to the Cancer's eye level, and caressed his cheek softly with the back of his hand, ignoring the trolls hissing as he did.  
"Ya know what motherfucker? I've been flushed for you for so fucking long...and now that all the competition is DEAD, i have you all to myself."  
"Fuck you you psycho!" Karkat snarled in the Capricorns face, wrenching his wrists against the rope angrily.  
"I'm not the motherfucker who's gonna be getting fucked...thats you." Gamzee snapped as he forced Karkat's head up by his chin, "And i swear to all the motherfucking Mirthful Messiahs, if you fight back, i will motherfucking KILL you. Just like i did to all your motherfucking friends!" Snarling at the fucking clown in front of him, Karkat wrenched his wrists again trying to get free so he could beat this fuckass to a pulp.

Shoving Karkat against the wall, Gamzee forced his mouth on Karkat's, his hand buried in the smaller trolls hair, preventing escape. Squeezing his eyes shut, Karkat tried kicking at the Capricorn, only to have his legs pinned down by Gamzee's knee. Pulling away finally the Capricorn growled at Karkat and said threateningly, "You will be my Matesprit, even if i have to force you. I WILL make you mine." Gamzee's eyes narrowed as he said this, his eyes flashing dangerously, "Even if i have to motherfucking kill you Karkat..."


	2. Sopor slime and pails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #TW: Rape, Drug use, bondage  
> .....in which Karkat gets drugged with slime and raped.

chapter 2 Sopor Slime and Pails

Grabbing the Cancers jaw roughly and kissing him, Gamzee snarled in his throat as Karkat tried pulling away immediately. Pulling back and looking him dead in the eye, Gamzee said casually, "Don't motherfucking go anywhere, Karbro... I'll be right the motherfuck back." smirking evilly and releasing Karkat's jaw, the subjuggulator turned and left ignoring the daggers the tiny troll was shooting at him with his eyes.

Growling at Gamzee's back as he left, Karkat yanked at the ropes binding his arms, wishing the ropes would get weaker as he struggled against them, much to his dismay, they only seemed to get tighter as he tried.

Returning about 45 minutes later with a green pie in his hand, Gamzee came back into the small room where Karkat was being held.

Red eyes widened as Gamzee approached him, "n-no...no way...I won't..." Karkat stammered as he backed into the corner of the room, his back flush against the cool drywall, "no fucking way..."

Grabbing a fistfull of the cancer's hair, Gamzee yanked the slighter troll into the air and slammed him against the wall. Taking advantage of the smaller trolls pain, Gamzee forced some of the vile green slime into his mouth, snarling darkly as he tried spitting it out "SWALLOW it..." he growled as he forced Karkats mouth shut.

Choking slightly, Karkat reluctantly swallowed the slime in his mouth, gagging on the bitter aftertaste it left in its absence. "W-why?!" he coughed harshly, before Gamzee shoved more of the slime into his mouth. Choking it down hastily, Karkat doubled over in a coughing fit, spit dribbling down his chin as he breathed shallowly, a cold chill desended over his body as he realized what had just been forced into him. "w-what...?" he mumbled as his limbs began slowly going numb and his eyesight became unfocused, losing the strength in his legs he slumped forward into Gamzee's arms. The slime had began working its 'magic' on Karkats think-pan, and suddenly everything was too bright and every sound echoed obnoxiously, his eyes dilated as the slime's toxic trip hit him like a freight train.

"Motherfucking miraculous, eh Karbro?" Gamzee mused as he set the un-moving cancer upright, leaning him against the wall for support. The subjuggulators eyes lit up, noting the cancers vacant expression. Snapping his fingers in front of Karkats face, Gamzee's grin returned when the small troll didn't even flinch. "This is TOO motherfucking funny!" he chucked, "'Great Leader Karkat' is high as a motherfucking kite!" suddenly serious again he mused "wouldn't want to...waste this motherfucking opportunity now would we Vantas...?" Gamzee smirked as he quickly removed Karkats jeans, practically ripping them to shreds, then pushed him onto his back roughly.

A small grunt escaped Karkats mouth as his head collided with the floor; watching helplessly as the taller troll removed his own clothing. Unable to fight against him, Karkat merely stared at the indigo blood as he appeared above him.

Gamzee crushed his lips to Karkats harshly as he began stroking the bone sheath that concealed Karkats bulge and nook, stimulating the slighter against his will. Biting down on Karkat's bottom lip as he slowly coaxed the bulge and nook free of their bone sheath, Gamzee wasted no time in forcing himself on the small Cancer.

Immobilized and unable to voice his pain, Karkat began whimpering softly and translucent tears streaked down his cheeks as he lay there, his whole lower half blazing with pain. The sharp pain of Gamzee's thrusts penetrated the thick haze in his think-pan and his whimpers slowly turned into sobs.

"Slime's wearin off already?" Gamzee muttered as he increased the pace of his thrusts "oh well." Leaning over the small cancer, Gamzee attacked Karkats mouth, kissing the sobbing troll roughly and effectively muffling his cries. His hands wandered over Karkats chest curiously untill he found his vestigle leg scars and dug his claws into the super sensitive flesh, reveling in the whine he got in response.

Nipping at the Cancers jawline, Gamzee thrusted roughly into the small troll, his indigo genetic material coating Karkats candy red nook. Pulling out of Karkat, Gamzee caressed his forced Matesprits cheek, reveling as the cancer flinched away from the slightest touch. Laying next to him, Gamzee pulled the small troll flush against his chest and imprisoned him in his arms, falling asleep as he listened to Karkats broken sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not very good with smut scenes, so gomen...its rather.. undescriptive..


End file.
